ludosityfandomcom-20200215-history
Strawberry Jam
Strawberry Jam is a freeware platform-text adventure game released by Remar in 2016. Its release page can be found here. Gameplay The player controls a Strawberry named Jam. They can select their gender before starting the game. The player can talk with other characters and find out little tidbits about others while obtaining tasks for what to do next. The player can also jump and swim in clear water, holding the jump button lets Jam swim. Dipping into salt water causes Jam to shout in disgust or pain before hopping out against the player's control. When tasked to journeying to Machine Fortress, Jam can be gifted a backpack to hold their contents which is usable with a button. The game takes account the player's actions and certain segments may have a dialogue option or choice that changes up the text. There are minor platforming segments strewn about along with a handful of scenarios that requires the player to run from guards or take alternative paths in the background to hide from plain sight. Plot Chapter One The player is initially tasked with meeting with the queen before heading out to Machine Fortress to spy on The King. There the player must navigate in a hidden tunnel filled with dissidents and a particular character named Snap who helps guide Jam before they break into Machine Fortress. Once inside Jam meets various characters, one who was a former spy who decided to stay. The occupants work all day within the factory, creating more of the Caramel Sauce that seem to make people happy and want to stay. Later Jam is captured by a guard and thrown in a cell with a banana named Tosca who uses Jam as a trampoline to break out before opening the door for him/her. They then check out the machine before being caught by a guard and making a break for the basement to regroup. After a small scene Jam can select an ally to take before returning to Machine Fortress and debating The King over his methods. Chapter 2 As of now only Chapter One is complete. It is currently unknown if further expansions will be completed. Characters and Locations The game features numerous characters and makes mention of further locations. For additional reading you can check out the Characters ''and ''Locations ''pages. Trivia * The player has multiple chances to collect a backpack. If the player skips out on collecting a backpack from Snap in Meadowvalley then they can have another chance to obtain a backpack by collecting the ''Hero Box. Another way is to collect a backpack that's forced upon you from Boots. If the player checks the contents before proceeding they can browse 2 unique items, a Diary and a comic titled Super Ann Zieger. * The Hero Box is a nod Remar's other title, Hero. ''The game plays like a retro handheld console with thick pixelated blocks being used to draw Hero and the enemies/projectiles * There are 2 "RJD" modes hidden within the game, one is selected by holding right when highlighting your preferred gender to play as an insect and the 2nd is a chaos mode hidden within the Hero Box. * The ReallyDad mode is technically impossible to beat. Remar intended for the player to escalate the mountain wall with tricky jumping but realized that the player would be met with another impossible obstacle.https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/604978-iji/74151972 * Certain characters go on to be referenced in the LudoVerse Crossover title ''Card City Nights 2. * Meadowvalley is featured as a stage in the LudoVerse Crossover title Slap City. * The game started development in 2012 however wasn't completed until 2016 due to other projects taking priority References Category:Games Category:Strawberry Jam